<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye. by TakingFlight48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681114">Goodbye.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48'>TakingFlight48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alluded triad, Breakup story, EWE, F/M, HEA in Epilogue, Hermione breaking up with Ron, Hermione deserves better, Hermione is a badass, Hermione/Draco/Theo CEOs, Inspired by Say Something, Mostly a story about Hermione leaving Ron, Multi, Ron Bashing, Say Something by A Great Big World, She loved and trusted too much, Worth more than Ron, a great big world, music inspo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all evidence points at scoundrel, the only logical decision The Brightest Witch of her Age can make is to say Goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am the anti-Ronmione on a good day.  However, when Say Something by A Great Big World entered the melancholy this weekend doused me with, I was inspired to write a short snippet of her leaving the poor excuse Canon gave her at happiness. </p>
<p>No offense meant to those that love Ron, but this is NOT the story for you my friends.  </p>
<p>Facecasts for this story are listed at the end so as not to skew your own image of who is who :) </p>
<p>Also - I did pull actual lyrics from Say Something so all intellectual property belongs to JK Rowling for her characters and A Great Big World for their lyrics. </p>
<p>I highly recommend you listen to the version I had on repeat for the last two days while I wrote and edited:<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/-2U0Ivkn2Ds">Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera </a></p>
<p>Enjoy ☮ ✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Readjusting next to her fiance, Hermione is careful not to lean into his hand draped over the back of the sofa.  He laughs, making some comment on how ridiculous the Eleventh Doctor is reacting.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you imagine being this guy, ‘Mione?  Why wouldn’t Rory just give up on Amy, rather than staying by her for ages while she’s stuck?” Ron chortles.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I imagine it’s for love,” she shrugs under the pretense of leaning further into the armrest and away from him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingers twisting amongst themselves in her lap, she chances a glance at him.  If she’s right, tomorrow mistress <em> one </em> will be sitting on this couch, or perhaps the island, or their bed, while she’s at the spa.  “Rory felt she was worth the risk, worth the wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron chuckles darkly, shooting her a glance and missing the parallel between Hermione sticking by Ron through all this and Rory.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” she sits up slightly, “girls day is canceled so we can stay in tomorrow.  Ginny feels like a whale, and Pansy is sick,” she elaborates innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione watches him run a hand through his hair, before he suddenly stands, mumbling about getting another butterbeer and does she want one.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a ‘<em> no, I’m alright </em> ,’ he thumps into their small kitchen, and she hears him open and close the fridge and then continue to clatter around.  Surprised he didn’t <em> accio </em> or ask her to grab one for him, she follows him quietly when a few moments pass in silence.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s sending off a letter with Blue, their shared owl, the beer left unopened on the island between them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he closes the window behind Blue’s departure, Hermione sees him freeze when he notices her reflection on the glass.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin, ‘Mione, I didn’t hear you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm - Did an owl come?” she decides to shove the unease in her gut down, hoping he wouldn’t have been daft enough to write to one of his <em> women </em> while still in the house.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns slowly around, working to wipe the cringe off his face she could detect in the glass.  “Yup, just George, shop stuff, you know,” he pops his p, and she sees him steel himself for further questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything interesting?  George mentioned they were spending the weekend in France, work-free, in preparation for Boxing Day,” she bites her tongue from continuing.   George and Charity had left in preparation for this confrontation and would not have written. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well, yes, well, but he..He had a sudden idea - he wanted my thoughts.  Once he’s got an idea, you know Georgie can’t seem to turn it off,” he laughs as if it’s the simplest reason for Blue to have been sent out instead of using George’s owl.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming, Hermione forces her back straight when all she wants to do is cave into herself.  She shifts to the icebox, pulling out a frozen snickers bar, a muggle candy she fell in love with on the team's visit to MACUSA last fall.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor Charity, but it must have been a great idea.  Can I see it?  Any more ideas on the destiny potion I’ve been working on?” disappointment coloring her tone as he barely watches her suck the frozen candy bar.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A year ago, he would have been unable to form a single thought as she sucked on the bar, eyes mapping the path of her tongue and lips.  She would have run from him laughing or had to put it down to continue any linear conversation without it devolving into debauchery of the finest sort on their kitchen island.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches a light pink grace his ears, and she’s hopeful for a moment that he’s thinking of the same fire that used to run through him until he bumbles through an excuse.  “Oh no, it wasn’t as exciting as he made it seem; I think since I’m new to the business, he wanted a fresh perspective.  Plus, I responded on the same parchment and sent Blue to give Cree a break from such a long trip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was nice, Ron.  Where is he?”  she hummed, walking out of the kitchen, unable to watch another lie pour out of his mouth.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is wh- oh Cree, I, I guess he didn’t want to rest.  You know how he is, the bloody bird just flew off before I could respond.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a tightness in her chest that grows with each lie he spews as she sits in her reading chair rather than the stifling two-seater, “Just going to read while you catch up on the season,” she offers as he shrugs in response.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next two hours are filled with Ron’s mumbled comments and critiques of Doctor Who, while she tries to focus on the words of Bernadette Shillow and her <span class="u"> Advanced Theory of Charms in Potions and Plants </span>.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind keeps swirling back to the financial statements she has tucked in amongst the ‘illusion’ of her bookshelf.  Why was he with her?  Why maintain this facade if he was cheating her of her time, life, and money for at least two other women? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She curses the day she gave him access to her Gringotts accounts.  He manipulated her, playing on her desire to nurture, begging for easier access to funds so he could feel normal again while he sorted himself out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stares at the pages of the book as she tries to understand where she went wrong.  Harry and Pansy had both warned her when he kept stalling for a new job.  She had defended him vehemently, knowing how lost Ron had been and how little they understood him the way she did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How many times had Ron reminded her she couldn’t relate, that what he was going through, the inadequacy of being with someone like her and loving her so much he couldn’t let her go, made him feel small. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tilting her head away from him and remembering her mantra, she finds her center when she catches a glimpse of the box hiding behind her chair - packed and waiting to go should she leave tonight.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must be mighty proud of himself, playing her for the trustworthy fool she is.  And for all her intelligence, she never saw the lies as clearly as she is now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An advertisement for the Australian Outback reminds her of the next trip she needs to take.  Silently closing her book, she wonders if he still has the power to change her mind.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, wh- yes, Hermione?” He answers distractedly, barely sparing her a glance as he knocks back the last of his butterbeer.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you just started, but do you think you would be able to take time off the shop after the Hols?” tucking her legs up, she shifts the book to her side, wondering why her stupid heart still needs him to put her first.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver runs up her spine as he lets out a horrific, sarcastic laugh, “Want to take me somewhere luxurious again, Hermione?  Want to remind me of all the funds at your disposal since you linked up with the Slytherins?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bangs her forehead against her knees as she remembers the last time they went abroad together.  “That was a gift Ron - a ‘congratulations for leaving a job you hate’ - gift, and it's the same tired excuse every time I invite you on any trip,” she snaps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron had been miserable as an Auror, claiming he needed more freedom.  To support him, she had booked them a trip to his dream vacation of the San Francisco and the Pacific Coast shortly after he had moved in.  ‘GMN Potions, Charms, and More’ had launched a short six months prior and had already been lining her vaults nicely.  He had been furious the whole trip, insinuating that she was going to be shoving his failure at the Ministry in his face with her sudden success and insisting that if he ever went on a trip with her again, it would be when he was successful too.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two weeks,” sighing heavily, she rolled her head on her knee to see his head thrown back, eyes closed, “two weeks I will be with the team at the start of the year in Brazil and Australia for research and additional plant cultivation for GMN.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head springs up like she knew it would at the mention of her company, specifically the team she has cultivated.  “So they’ll be going too, will they?” he grinds out.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to join us.  Neville and Luna will be there as well or meet me after. We could explore either country before business picks back up again for WWW in February,” she responds, neatly walking around his question and trying to hide how small she has always felt in these conversations.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to go anywhere if they go too, Hermione.  I forbid it.”  He retorts icily, straightening up and angling his body towards her as he continues. “Can’t you see they are trying to take you away from me, they want you for themselves.  Luna even talked about the brilliance a triad would be for your aura!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling the chocolate melt in her clenched fists, “No, you do not control me and my decisions.  Not three years ago, when I started this company, not even a year ago when I said I would marry you, and not now.  It is ridiculous that I even need to spell this out, but this trip is a blessing for the company.  Also, Ronald, context! Luna said this, oh, I don’t know, while we were considering if we should enter business together - three years ago!”  she moans out, frustrated.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tiredly, she continues, “But you know all this.  When will my word, my actions ever be enough?  This is nothing more than business, as it has always been.  Why would I invite you, why would I ask you to join me if there were any plans beyond my company’s advancement?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I keep asking you to come, knowing you always say no, but hoping for a yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches him visibly relax as her words hit their mark.  She is so tired of this argument.  So tired of revisiting this.  She chuckles to herself, considering how she willingly has put up with it before now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching his attention return to Doctor Who, she surreptitiously sends her book to the box behind her, which already houses all her books, her photos, and nick nacks, before standing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I am going to turn in for the night, Ron.  Will you be up much longer?”  Thankful her bookshelf mirage is holding, she stands and grabs the only actual book left, her tattered copy of <span class="u"> Hogwarts: A History </span>, and retreats down the hall to their bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron grunts, “I’ll be right in,” to her back.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing his uneven footsteps enter the bedroom, she quickly moves to splash water on her face.  She swallows down her sob, holding cold water over her eyes, concealing any evidence of her drowning thoughts.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione holds her breath as he enters the bathroom, praying for a light tap to her arse, a joke about her help in the shower, or a quip about how overdressed she is. Instead, he drops his shirt and trousers on the floor, quickly turning on the water before stepping in and tossing his pants over the curtain.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Covering her trembling lips with her hand, she stumbles to their closet.  <em> How long had Ron avoided her touch? </em> She stands there, staring at his things for a moment before glancing back at hers.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a wave of her wand, she charms her clothes to pack themselves.  Watching her knickers follow the conga line to her bag, she remembers the only wandless charm Ron excelled at was lingerie specific ‘<em> evanesco </em>.’  She got so tired of losing, and then replacing her lingerie sets herself, she created a ward to redirect all vanished items to her cheekily named vanishing cupboard down the hall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the shock of blood on her tongue that jolts her back into the present, releasing her lip from its biting hold and wiping her hands down her face as she sees how empty the closet looks now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final spell to shrink her bag, she stumbles to an empty shelf, leaving it there as she buckles under the weight of his deceit.  Knees hit the floor, she falls, catching herself on her hands as Hermione sobs into her elbow, body shaking with remorse.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Ron keeps his pants in the wardrobe rather than the closet, she stays like this, collecting herself and waiting for the tell-tale creaking of the bed frame as he flops down.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summoning the last remnants of the Hufflepuff loyalty she has for this man, Hermione stands back up.  She strips her shirt off, leaving on a black lacy brassiere, her form-hugging leggings, and gathering her hair in a messy bun held tightly by her wand.  She exits the closet, shrouding herself in Gryffindor courage with the added sway to her hips.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glances at her quickly, barely glancing below her neck, before turning back to Quidditch Quarterly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admitting defeat, and suddenly cold, she pads over to the bed and tries to sit calmly against the headboard.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels so small, so insignificant again.  <em> Had she been so secure in her love for him that she never noticed his distracted demeanor?  Had she been so confident in their forever that she ignored every sign, every doubt, every concern?  What did it say about her that no matter how much she did for him, loved him, sacrificed for him, was still unwilling to commit himself to her wholly?  Or had she just been so dumb, Brightest Witch aside, to believe he would never take advantage of their relationship, their history like he had? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clenches and unclenches her hands around <span class="u"> Hogwarts: A History </span>, silently agonizing that she cannot find the answers to her crumbling future within its pages.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a final fortifying breath, Hermione turns towards Ron.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shakily places her book on the bed between the two of them before opening it.  Ron lowers the magazine to eye her actions quizzically before dropping his gaze.  His eyes widen to what seemed like a book but is a box full of paperwork and some colorful fabrics.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s all this then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Hermione slowly removes one page at a time from the box, “Since the war, one of the requirements of petitioning the ICW for international business approval includes a thorough review of one’s finances completed by the Geneva Gringotts Branch." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could do this, simply present the facts, nothing to it. Ron remains relaxed back, the magazine still in mid-air as if expecting ‘bookworm Hermione’ and not the fiery Goddess of Nemesis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've spent the past two weeks with Ranuke at Gringotts sorting through my finances in preparation for this, expecting to find nothing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron gradually sits up, understanding slowly entering his visage, as her emotions swirled around her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The first few times large sums were withdrawn shortly after our trip to California, I didn’t think much of it.  I know how expensive some of our outings were, and we had gone out often enough that it didn’t surprise me.  Until I realized there were two charges, three times the fees we pay to live here, they were deposited monthly to two separate property owners.  I happen to be good friends with Zacharias Smith and Blaise Zabini if you’ll remember.  So when they confirmed my account was paying for two single <em> female </em> tenants, I was instantly concerned.  This led me to review every other expense I didn’t recognize more closely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fighting to contain her anger, she continued, “I am Hermione Granger after all, and most every vendor was eager to provide me with detailed receipts of my supposed expenses.  Why do we live in this hovel,” she spat out, wiping away evidence of her pain, “when you have not one but two women living LAVISHLY in the most expensive wizarding districts on MY galleon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was as white as a sheet before forcing steel into his spine.  “What are you even-” and picks up the parchment rolls detailing over 1.2 million galleons that Ron had been spending from her accounts over the last six months alone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right foot shaking, Hermione watches him try and work through an explanation, a reason, hopefully, a better understanding than what the paperwork explained.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried to convince myself, convince Harry that it was not what it looked like.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughs sardonically when his eyes flash at the mention of Harry.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to try and understand this, I thought one of our business deals had gone bad, and who better than Harry who runs his finances as Lord Potter,” she shrugs, unbothered that others have found out about his many lies.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he sits there, mute, she rambles.  “I think, I think I could have convinced myself this was nothing more than you helping people in need, even though it's bullocks.  I would have moved us out, and we would have had a serious conversation about the significant amount of money you felt entitled to spend without talking to me.  Just like I've pathetically continued to ignore the fact that you spent two years living off of me before considering working again.  I would have continued to follow your every move unless it interfered with my work.  Continued to follow you anywhere, never giving up on thinking I <span class="u"> knew </span> you - until I didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing, she continues, “Even though it’s been quite some time since you have been truly intimate with me, I stumbled into the cupboard down the hall recently and was startled at what I found there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She removed the last of the copies from the box, placing them closer to Ron.  Letting her hair down, she grabs her wand firmly in hand as Ron stiffens further in front of her.  Happy she could still scare him with a wand in hand, she raises a brow as Hermione wordlessly levitates lingerie from unknown sources out of the box and onto the bed.  A burst of blues, reds, pinks, whites, and blacks between them like The Nile in Egypt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clasping both hands together and ignoring the tears streaming down her face, Hermione calmly continues, “Remember how often you would vanish my knickers when we first moved in together?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes wide, hand inching toward his wand behind him, he nods slowly.  A whispered spell has his wand in her hand before she continues, "I created a ‘loophole’- the charm around the vanishing cupboard holds everything we ‘<em> evanesco </em>’ outside of the room itself.  These,” she gestures disgustingly to the divide of knickers in front of them, “are lovely collections of underthings I never owned, Ronald."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twirling his wand in hand, reminding herself of the power she has always had here, "It wasn’t until these financial statements that I remembered the knickers I had found over <span class="u"> a year ago </span> shortly after the proposal.  Pink looks horrible on me, and I would never purchase anything with hearts sewn in.”  Hermione glances down sadly at the first inkling that something may not have been right, lifting it in the air and burning the bubble-gum pink set in his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing there is strength in release, she cries silently after finally confronting Ron with how long he had considered her second-best in his heart.   Wiping her eyes once more before continuing, “I have been so blind.  So trusting.  I knew you didn’t love it when I opened GMN, but it was my passion project, and I thought - I had hoped that would have been enough. Enough for you to follow me as well, for once.  I see now it was control and finances that kept you around.  I would have never accepted this,” she drops her engagement ring onto the pile of indiscretions, “if I hadn’t seen forever with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She mutters a clearing spell to avoid congestion from the onslaught of tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But clearly, I know nothing at all.  This,” Hermione gestures from her heart to the evidence of his duplicity, “was over my head, in our home and out, for much longer than our engagement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running her tongue against her raw inner lip, she brings her thumb up to her mouth instead.  Biting the edge of her nail as she waits - for anything - searching Ron’s body language, face, and eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bright blue eyes that she fell in love with, now with the identifiable guilt she was never quite able to place before.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands clenched around his damnation, hands used to make others feel more than her.  His rapidly opening and closing mouth, the mouth that had whispered broken promises to her for years but specifically when he had proposed the night before she left for New York City.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, please, Ron,” she whispers hollowly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing thickly into the silence, she turns away from him.  With a shaky hand, she closes the box and stands up carefully.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Accio shirt, Accio bags, Accio robe, </em>” Hermione whispers into the silence as she slowly redresses herself, feeling vulnerable in her semi-nudity.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the crack in her voice, “You will find amongst the pages that you no longer have access to any of my accounts; this flat is transferred to you in its entirety, which means all costs are now your own to bear.  The flats of your <em> kept women </em> have also been adjusted, so all costs come out of their accounts.  I have confirmed that the owners of each building will not waive the financial burden of canceling either contract before the year is up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrapping her hands around herself, she continues, “Solicitor Abbott will be in touch with the 3 of you for the financial recovery suit I have already initiated.  It will cover, amongst other things, the rent that was paid without my consent and falsified signatures on an excessive amount of high dollar purchases and outings for the past year and a half.  Since GMN is in a binding contract with George, you will also see a WWW termination notice.  Lastly, the green envelope holds every receipt, every purchase, every knut you spent from my funds for someone other than myself.  They are copies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not daring to look back at the room she shared with him, the life they had planned, the face she still loved, Hermione braced herself against the door frame.  “Say something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting her increased anger support her, she stands tall, "I’m giving up on you.  I am giving up on us, Ron; I am sorry I wasn’t enough, that my devotion, love, and trust in you was not enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione closes her eyes once more.  The silence was deafening; she feels herself crumbling the longer she waits for something.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering she is Hermione Granger, however, and her strength comes from within, she walks away with poised steps, “You’re the one that I loved, Ron, but I am saying goodbye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final nod directed to the hallway, Hermione walks out of the room and down the hall.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in front of the floo of the small apartment she has lived in since Hogwarts, she looks around.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This flat was here when she felt relief after quitting the Ministry 3 years ago to create GMN with Draco and Theo.  The home she welcomed a forever with Ron in.  These rooms were where she thought she could love her future and learned to love her body and herself; this was also the flat where Hermione realized how wrong she had been and how blind she had been to her reality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em> Accio Hermione’s box </em>,’ she huffs a breath as she shrinks the box down, slipping into her robe pocket with the others, and dismantles the mirage charm around the room.  She watches as every surface that had once contained proof of their life together vanishes with an emptiness she didn’t expect.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing her pride and putting a lid on the memories, she casts one last look at the deceitful blue eyes that had followed her into the sitting room.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a surety that evaded her all evening, she shouts out her destination and disappears into a green sea of new beginnings.  </p>
<p>~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~&lt;/3~~~</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Epilogue:</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
And what a relief too!  Lord Harry and Pansy Potter are expecting their firstborn, Lord Neville and Ginerva Longbottom expecting their second, and my handsome husband and I expecting our first.  With this news, it would be acceptable for you to think our friends would dance around each other forever.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, you read right, readers!  After four successful years of taking the business world by storm, this steamy trio is making it more than just business! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the heartbreak, Ronald Weasley, Marietta Edgecomb, and Lavender Brown unloaded onto our favorite Golden Gal, Hermione Granger has been focusing on herself this past year and a half.  And it has shown! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an increase in international business and philanthropic ventures coming out of Granger, Malfoy, and Nott, Inc., we have had no shortage of stories or footage where these three are not far from the other.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We, at The Quibbler, are Blibbering Humdinger excited to announce a Triad Ceremony that is sure to attract powers we have yet to see this century!  The handsome trio will be bonded in the Olde ways on the Spring Equinox with a public celebration for friends and acquaintances following immediately after the bonding is concluded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Congratulations!  May this joining of your hearts and magics bring you the peace you have all long deserved!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your loyal Editor-in-Chief, <strong>Luna Zabini </strong> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I was able to capture even a small portion of the gut-wrenching tones of Christina Aguilera and A Great Big World as they express humility, sadness, and regret.  </p>
<p>My fancasts/facecasts are as follows: </p>
<p>Tina Kunakey – Hermione Granger<br/>Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley<br/>Jon Kortajarena – Theo Nott<br/>Rudi Dollmayer – Draco Malfoy</p>
<p>I couldn't just leave it as it was and had to give her a beautiful Slytherin ending.  #sorrynotsorry</p>
<p>Again - Grammarly is my Queen B and I shall have no other. </p>
<p>Thanks for giving this one-shot a chance!  </p>
<p>Feel free to leave Comments, pleaseandthankyou.  </p>
<p>And if you must disagree in writing, ConCrit is always the preferred way to go. ॐ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>